Por Última Vez
by PumpkinCharms
Summary: No tengo mucho que dar como resúmen ya que el fic es realmente corto. Espero disfruten de la lectura y no me quieran matar. [Gray x Juvia] Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima


**DISCLAIMERS:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** _Éste fic lo hice por el día de muertos, espero les agrade. Ésta idea surgió por un fic muy genial que leí hace tiempo en deviantart, era un fanfic realmente corto, pero la manera en la que fue redactado fue impresionante, espero lograr algo así con este fanfic. Igual me gustaría dar créditos a mi amigo Lian que fue quien brindó de su opinión y asesoría para que este fic fuera posible._

 _Espero y disfruten de este one-shot y disculpen si tengo algunos errores ortográficos. Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

El mago de hielo acariciaba con cariño su bufanda, recordando cómo fue que se la obsequiaron, en ese día era el aniversario del fallecimiento de Ur, pero una cierta maga de agua estaba insistente en regalarle un obsequio por un supuesto aniversario de 413 días de conocerse, ese día ella estaba realmente animada, pero él azabache sinceramente no estaba de ánimos para recibir un obsequio en una fecha que para él, era triste, por lo que rechazó de forma bastante grosera el obsequio, cuando Juvia se había esforzado tanto por tejerle ese presente, aunque finalmente volvió por aquella bufanda que ahora atesoraba demasiado. 

Después de regresar a la realidad, él enfocó su atención en la persona que precisamente recordaba hace unos instantes, como siempre, al mirarla, sonrió discretamente para no levantar sospechas. Aquella joven se veía tan hermosa, sus cabellos azules ondulados algo alborotados en las piernas de Gray, tan brillantes, como las olas del mar cuando los rayos de sol se reflejan en ellas. Le causaban ganas de acariciarla solo para comprobar su suavidad, pero al ser tan difícil para el mago de hielo expresar sus emociones o afecto, mejor de contuvo. 

Para él, Juvia brillaba, prácticamente era como su sol personal, aunque nunca se lo admitiría. Él azabache era alguien reservado también con expresar verbalmente cariño y amor. 

Había veces que ella podría ser en extremo pegajosa con él a tal grado de hartarlo, como aquella noche que habían ido a entrenar a la playa, donde las magas habían bebido demasiado y la mujer de la lluvia no se despegaba de él durante toda la noche, incluso le había hecho un gran drama con lágrimas y todo que eran reacción de las copas que había bebido de más. El joven rió al recordar aquello, fue una noche larga pero muy en el fondo divertida y a fin de cuentas siempre valoraba la compañía de la chica y el apoyo que ella le brindaba. Razón por la cual, ahora disfrutaba ir de misiones con ella e incluso entrenar. 

Finalmente posó sus ojos en aquellos níveos labios, en los que estaba dibujada esa sonrisa que la maga siempre le regalaba cada que él llegaba al gremio después de una misión, esa sonrisa que le hacía acelerar a su corazón, como si hubiera corrido demasiado. 

Esos labios que le encantaban tanto, de los cuales siempre salía con ese tono tan típico y alegre con el que ella le llamaba "Gray-sama", esas palabras que ahora le habría gustado escuchar por última vez. 

Al diablo con ocultar su sentir, la miró con una sonrisa llena de amor, cualquiera que viera aquella escena pensaría que se trataba de una pareja de enamorados, ya que la chica estaba recostada sobre las piernas de él, pero si vieran con detenimiento, verían como de los ojos del mago brotaban lágrima tras lágrima y el cuerpo de aquella chica yacía completamente inmóvil sin el sube y baja de cuando uno respira. 

Gray tomaba con delicadeza el cuerpo inerte de la joven y la acercaba hacia él abrazándola fuertemente, si hubiera sido sincero con ella desde un principio, darle una respuesta a sus sentimientos en lugar de siempre rechazarla, pero él hubiera no existe. Ahora era demasiado tarde. Se acercó levemente al oído de Juvia y susurró con dolor.—Yo también te quiero.— 

**FIN**

* * *

 **N/A:** A que no vieron venir esto. Espero no me quieran matar, créanme que amo a el Gruvia con todo mi ser, pero me dieron ganas de escribir esto por estar escuchando la canción esa de Jesse y Joy de Ecos de Amor, solo que esto fue más extremista. Siempre me he preguntado que haría Gray si pasara algo como esto y bueno... Por eso es mejor hablar ahora o callar para siempre. Literal. **  
**


End file.
